Doko e wo Kimi? Omoi wa Mada Shiranai Kara
by Caelum Galaxy
Summary: Zero, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Seketika kilasan-kilasan memori datang dalam pikirannya seperti kaset video rusak yang macet dan hanya menampilkan adegan sepotong-sepotong, yang justru membuatnya semakin penasaran. Modified canon, OOC, multichap, R&R? :D


.

Sinar matahari yang cerah menyengat tanpa penghalang awan, seolah siap membakar epidermis kulit. Beruntung terhalang oleh pepohonan nan lebat yang tumbuh di hutan tersebut. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut perak dan bermata violet tengah mengusap peluhnya yang sedaritadi mengucur deras. Sepasang kakinya terlihat memaksa untuk terus berjalan, meski ia sendiri tidak tau akan kemana.

Ia tersesat.

"Hh- Hh," nafasnya tersengal, kelelahan karena terlalu lama berjalan.  
Kenyataan bahwa keberadaannya sekarang di suatu hutan tak membantunya sama sekali. Ia tidak mengenali siapa dirinya, namanya, keluarganya, bahkan alasan mengapa ia berada di tempat asing seperti ini. Tidak, semuanya memang begitu asing baginya bahkan identitasnya.

Pandangannya tiba-tiba mulai terasa memudar. Lututnya yang ia paksa untuk berdiri, tidak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seseorang memanggil. Sebelum akhirnya, semuanya berubah menjadi hitam.

Orang yang tadi memanggil pemuda bersurai perak tersebut kemudian berlari mendekati sosok pemuda yang tergeletak di tanah itu untuk menolongnya dan yang sangat penting adalah untuk memastikan satu hal, ya memastikan apakah benar pemilik surai perak tersebut adalah orang yg selama ini ia cari.

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya, "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Zero." gumamnya dalam hati. Sosok itu menggotong tubuh rapuh sang pemuda pemilik iris mata berwarna violet yang ternyata bernama Zero tersebut. Tubuh tegapnya yang tertutupi tudung dipakaiannya, dengan mudah mengangkat Zero yang pingsan karena kelelahan.

.

* * *

**-xoxox-**

This fic is belong to **'WE' **© _Arufia Zeoka and Yuffy Spycillia  
__**Colaboration Project**__ on _**Vampire Knight Fandom**

**Warning: **Modified Canon, OOC, no pairing for now maybe next time :D_  
_**Genres: ****A**ction/ **T**ragedy/ **S**uspense (not official)

**Author's Notes: **Don't like? Click back! But R&R if you don't mind~ ^^ *shot*

**-xoxox-**

* * *

**.**

Zero terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tengah terbaring di sofa panjang besar. Ia lalu melihat ke sekeliling namun sepi, hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa buah-buahan serta satu senjata api kecil yang terletak di meja samping. Senjata api itu bertuliskan _Crossing Bloody Rose_ dan entah mengapa terasa familiar baginya.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Seketika kilasan-kilasan memori datang dalam pikirannya seperti kaset video rusak yang macet dan hanya menampilkan adegan sepotong-sepotong, yang justru membuatnya semakin penasaran.

(_'Zero...'_)

Ia mendengar suara seorang gadis dalam benaknya, sedang melambai ke arahnya. Namun tidak jelas paras wajahnya.

(_'Zero, kau tidak bisa lari dari takdirmu,'_)

Kali ini suara seorang pria, perawakannya seakan tak asing namun entah siapa Zero tidak dapat mengingatnya.

(_'Aku takut pada Zero yang seperti ini!'_)

Dan gadis yang tadi melambai sepertinya menjerit padanya.

(_DIAM!_)

Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan, seakan dengan begitu semua suara-suara tersebut akan pergi. Mencoba menenangkan diri dengan mengatur nafasnya, "Jadi namaku Zero?" ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hoo, rupanya kau sudah bangun Kiryuu_-kun_?" menyahut Zero yang baru sadar, tampak seseorang sedang bersandar di ambang pintu.

.

**xoxox**

**.**

Sementara itu di lain waktu, di dalam sebuah bangunan bernama _Moon Dorm_ yang berada di _Cross Academy Gakuen_, terlihat beberapa vampir dari _night class_ sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kelas yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari bangunan tersebut.

_Night Class_, murid yang berada di tempat itu adalah vampir. Meski hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui tentang itu – karena vampir disana adalah vampir kelas atas yang memiliki akal pikiran namun kemampuannya melebihi manusia.

Kaien Cross adalah orang yang menciptakan sekolah tersebut, ia memiliki cita-cita yang tinggi yaitu ingin mempersatukan antara manusia dan vampir_. _Dan seminggu terakhir ini anak yang telah dianggapnya darah daging sendiri yakni gadis berambut coklat yang dijuluki _guardians, _kini tengah berjaga sendirian walaupun dimalam hari.

"Dimana kau, aku kan jadi berjaga sendirian disini." Ia menatap langit malam yang mendung, sepertinya akan turun hujan.

"Hei, Yuuki-_sama._" Kain tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang sang guardian.

"Kyaaa," jerit Yuuki, kaget.

"Ka...Kain-_senpai _mengagetkanku saja, tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu. Dan jangan panggil aku _–sama_ cukup Yuuki_-chan_ saja," Yuuki menggembungkan pipinya.

"_Hai hai_, Yuuki-_chan_. _Gomen nee_, aku tak bermaksud begitu kok habis dari tadi aku lihat Yuuki-_chan _melamun saja sih," ujar Kain ramah.

"Oh yah, sudah beberapa hari ini aku melihatmu berjaga sendirian, kemana Kiryuu-_kun_?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu dimana keberadaan makhluk satu itu. Hehe..." Yuuki berusaha terlihat ceria di depan _senpai_nya itu.

Walaupun, tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa suasana hatinya kali ini sedang gelisah. Sangat gelisah malah dan pikirannya pun lumayan kacau, karena memikirkan saudara angkatnya atau tepatnya orang yang sangat ia sayangi kini tak ada disampingnya.

"Kain-_senpai _bukankah seharusnya kau berada di kelas?"

"Ah~ _eeto,_ tadi aku merasa bosan di kelas dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar." Jawab Kain, sekenanya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu ya ke kelas. Selamat menjalankan tugas Yuuki-_chan_, hati-hati ya! _Jaa ne,_"

"I-iya Kain-_senpai_, _jaa_..." jawabnya.

"Sebaiknya aku menyelesaikan tugasku sebelum hujan turun." Gumam Yuuki Cross. Pemilik rambut coklat dan bola mata merah itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tugasnya berpatroli menyusuri area yang ada di _Cross Academy_.

Suara guntur menggema di angkasa raya, angin berhembus kencang meniup benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Tak terkecuali dedaunan yang dibuatnya menari-nari indah di ranting-ranting pepohonan.

'**Tes. Tes. Tes.'**_**  
**_Sedikit demi sedikit namun pasti, air itu pun jatuh dari langit membasahi permukaan bumi.

Kain baru saja memasuki kelasnya. Sudah banyak teman-temannya yang berkumpul disana. _Night class _memang berbeda, _Moon Dorm_ di malam hari lebih terlihat seperti tempat perkumpulan klub vampir ketimbang sekolah.

"Oi Kain, darimana saja kamu? Bukannya mencari tau dimana Kaname, malah pergi keluyuran dan mengobrol dengan Yuuki-_chan_~ Aku juga ingin diajak~" Aidou mengurucutkan bibirnya.

"Hanabusa, aku juga daritadi mencari informasi. Tapi apa boleh buat, kita masih belum tau keberadaannya dan Zero juga tampaknya masih tidak ada. Apa mereka pergi bersama?" Kain memperhatikan keadaan cuaca di luar melalui jendela besar yang ada di kelas mereka. Sesekali kilat menyambar bagai lampu _blitz_ kamera, yang seketika menerangi ruang kelas tersebut karena memang sudah gelap.

"Untuk apa? Adiknya adalah Yuuki, kenapa Kaname-_sama_ malah bersama pemuda _hunter_ yang akan menjadi level-E itu?" ujar Ruka, yang tidak habis pikir vampir_ pureblood_ seperti Kaname bisa menghilang begitu saja selama hampir seminggu. Ditambah lagi, Kiryuu juga ikut menghilang.  
"Kita memang masih belum tau, tapi Kaname pasti punya alasan." Ucap Ichijou, mengakhiri percakapan singkat mereka karena ia memutuskan keluar dari ruang kelas.

.

**xoxox**

**.**

Zero melihat sosok di pintu sedang melipat tangannya di dada sambil bersandar. Taring kecil terlihat menyembul dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Hoo, rupanya kau sudah sadar Kiryuu-_kun_," sapa pria dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap, dia menatap sendu orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Vampir..." bisik Zero, pelan. Sangat pelan sampai tak terdengar.

"...?" bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Zero.

"Kau vampir," refleks Zero mengambil pistol kecil di atas meja yang dilihatnya, lalu mengacungkan senjata tersebut ke depan.

**'Craash'**_**  
**_Peluru dari senjata yang bernama _Bloody Rose _itu meleset namun sedikit menyerempet pipi. Dari balik tubuh yang dipanggil vampir itu terbentuk cahaya silang, yang jika terkena vampir_ level-E_ akan berakibat fatal. Sedikit darah menetes dari sebelah pipinya yang terkena.

"Tenanglah, aku justru bermaksud menyelamatkanmu." Menghiraukan perkataannya, Zero berlari keluar. Ia tak peduli meski harus menembus air deras yang jatuh dari langit.

"Cih, ditolong bukannya berterimakasih malah menyerangku." Gerutu pria itu pelan.

"Tenang, tenang, kau harus mengontrol dirimu agar semua rencana ini bisa berjalan lancar." Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kiryuu-_kun_, mau kemana kau? Tubuhmu masih lemah," teriak pria itu mengejar Zero dalam guyuran hujan.

"Pergi kau vampir! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu," ujar Zero sambil berlari tak tentu arah dan sesekali menengok ke belakang sambil melepaskan tembakan ke arah vampir tersebut. Karena terlalu cepat berlari Zero tak memperhatikan jalan yang ia lalui, dan...  
**'Bruuuk'**_**  
**_Ia jatuh terjerembab dalam genangan air, lengannya pun tak luput dari goresan ranting-ranting pohon yang berserakan di tempat itu. "Sial! Lenganku mengeluarkan darah," umpatnya.

"Aku harus menghentikan darah ini sebelum vampir yang lain mendatangiku juga."

Kemudian ia bangkit dan melihat ke belakang, ternyata vampir pria yang tadi berusaha mengejarnya sudah tidak terlihat. Zero memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di bawah pohon rindang dan membersihkan luka di Zero hendak membalut lukanya dengan sobekan baju miliknya, tiba-tiba beberapa vampir level-E datang mendekat. Mereka menatap tajam ke arah Zero, salah satu vampir level-E itu berkata, "Hei bocah! Sedang apa kau sendirian di hutan? Apa kau tersesat? Perlu bantuan kami? Hahahaha..." mereka semua menertawakan Zero.

"Hmm~ aroma darahmu sangat menggoda, sepertinya sangat manis. Boleh aku cicipi?" ucap vampir lain sambil menyerang Zero. Ia yang sudah menduga ini semua akan terjadi, telah menyiapkan _Bloody Rose_ di tangannya. **'DOR!'** vampir yang tadi menyerang seketika berubah menjadi abu.

"Dasar vampir sialan! Pergilah kalian semua ke neraka!"

**'Dor... Dor... Dor'  
**Suara desingan peluru menggema di tengah sunyinya hutan. Tanpa mereka sadari vampir pria yang tadi berusaha mengejar Zero, sedang duduk santai mengamati mereka dari atas sebuah pohon.

"Sepertinya menarik! Sebaiknya aku biarkan mereka bermain-main sebentar, lumayan untuk hiburan. Hehe..." seringai tipis tampak di wajahnya.

"Sekarang tinggal satu lagi." Zero berkata dalam hati. Namun diluar perkiraannya, ada empat vampir level-E yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Gawat, bagaimana ini? Sisa peluruku tinggal dua," batin Zero.  
_**'Dor! Dor!'**_  
Satu tembakan tepat sasaran, namun sayang sekali peluru terakhirnya hanya mampu menembus angin. Apa boleh buat, pelurunya habis jadi ia terpaksa harus melawan empat vampir level-E dengan tangan kosong. Hasilnya, bisa _readers_ tebak – Zero kalah, ia tersudut. Kini tubuh lemahnya menjadi bulan-bulanan para vampir level-E itu.

"Oke, sudah cukup hiburan ini. Sepertinya ia hampir sekarat, sebaiknya aku turun tangan." Ucap vampir pria yang berada di atas pohon tersebut. Pria itu pun turun dari atas pohon dan menghampiri para vampir level-E.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" bentaknya. Semua vampir level-E tersebut tersentak kaget, mereka merasakan aura yang kuat keluar dari makhluk yang ada di hadapan mereka. Dengan kekuatan _pureblood_nya, vampire pria tersebut membinasakan semua vampir level-E yang berada di tempat itu. Kemudian ia berlari menghampiri Zero yang tengah menahan sakit karena luka-luka yang di buat oleh vampir level-E terkutuk itu.

"Astaga! Kiryuu-_kun_, kau terluka parah. _Gomen_, aku terlambat datang." Ujar pria vampire itu di buat-buat.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku, dia adalah vampir _pureblood_. Aku harus hati-hati." Gumam Zero dalam hati.

"Biarkan aku mengobati lukamu terlebih dahulu. Kita hentikan dulu darahmu yang mengalir," pria vampir itu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu Zero bangkit.  
_**'Plak'**_  
Zero menangkis uluran tangan tersebut, menolak untuk menerima bantuan dari vampir di depannya.

"S- Siapa kau? J-Jangan mendekat!" Zero bergerak mundur ke belakang, namun punggung tubuhnya malah bersentuhan dengan pohon rindang besar. Meski memang benar pria vampir tersebut yang daritadi menolongnya, namun Zero merasa tak aman berada di dekatnya. Seakan ada perasaan mengancam akan datang di hadapannya. Penampilan Sang pria vampir, tiap helaian rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap dan memiliki iris mata yang berbeda dengan mata kanan berwarna biru dan sebelahnya lagi berwarna merah.

"Kau mau aku menolongmu atau membunuhmu, hah?" vampir pemilik iris mata _*heterochromia_itu menyeringai, menunjukkan perangai sebenarnya. Segaris keringat dingin mengalir dari kening Zero – tertutupi aliran hujan yang mulai mereda. Zero gugup memikirkan nasibnya, mati atau hidup terjebak. Dia tidak mau mengambil opsi keduanya. Daripada ia mati di tempat itu, Zero pikir lebih baik ia segera pergi.

"Minggir! Biarkan aku pergi," Zero berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, lalu berjalan ke depan – setengah mendorong tubuh si vampir.

"Tidak semudah itu, bocah."  
**'Buugh!'  
**Sang pria vampir tersebut memukul telak Zero di bagian perut. "Akh-" teriak Zero kesakitan, percikan darah pun keluar dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Uhuk, uhuk," Zero terbatuk. Batuknya bercampur dengan darah.

"Kau bukan tandinganku, menyerah sajalah dan patuhlah padaku!" nadanya terdengar mengesalkan, Zero semakin ingin memukulnya – kalau bisa.

"Hyaaa..." pantang menyerah, Zero mencoba membalas pukulannya. Tapi tak ada satu pun serangannya yang mengenai lawan. Tinju Zero kali kini mengarah tepat ke wajah tanpa perlindungan. Namun dengan cepat tangannya berhasil ditangkap oleh sang vampir, gerakan Zero pun menjadi tertahan. Seolah waktu sekejap berhenti, tangan mereka bergeming terdiam melayang di udara selama beberapa detik.

"Keluar!" pria vampir itu tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya bermain-main dengan Zero.  
**'Srak, Sraakk'**  
"Keluar kau yang bersembunyi di sana!" ujar sang vampir. Perhatiannya teralihkan pada sesuatu yang bergerak di balik semak-semak.

"Maaf mengganggu Rido-_sama_," ucap sesosok gadis berwajah dingin bagaikan _cyborg_ keluar dari balik semak, lalu ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Ternyata kau, Seiren. Kamu memang menggangguku," pria vampir yang dipanggil Rido tersebut, berdecak kesal.

Zero ikut berpaling ke arah perempuan yang baru keluar dari semak-semak tersebut. Ia memperhatikannya seolah-olah ia mengenali siapa yang berdiri di sana. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk mengingat-ingat siapa perempuan yang bernama Seiren itu. "Apakah aku mengenalnya? Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mengenaliku." Zero bicara dalam hati.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya sampaikan kepadamu, Rido-_sama,_" ujar Seiren.

"Tunggu sebentar Seiren! Aku selesaikan dulu urusanku dengan bocah keras kepala ini," perintah Rido Kuran.

Sekali lagi, vampir pria yang tadi di panggil Rido_-sama_ oleh Seiren menggunakan kekuatan _pureblood_nya. Namun kali ini diperuntukkan bagi Zero, ia berucap "Saatnya istirahat Kiryuu-_kun_, tidurlah! Lupakan semua hal yang terjadi setelah aku menyelamatkanmu dari vampir-vampir itu."

Saat Rido mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, Zero seperti terkena sihir. Ia mulai merasakan kantuk yang sangat berat menyerangnya, Zero ingin melawan dan berusaha bertahan agar tetap terjaga tetapi kedua matanya tak bisa mentolerir keinginan pemiliknya tersebut. Akhirnya kedua mata yang memiliki iris violet itu terpejam.

"Seiren, bawa pemuda ini kembali ke tempatku. Kita bicara disana saja," perintah Rido.

"Sesuai perintahmu tuan," Seiren kemudian menggendong Zero di punggungnya, berlari secepat kilat melompati batang-batang pohon layaknya ninja. Tapi dia bukan ninja melainkan vampir. Yah vampir setia yang baru mengkhianati majikannya.

"Sempurna... Dengan begini rencanaku akan berhasil," Rido berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengangkat dagunya, congkak.

Rencana seorang vampir arogan macam Rido Kuran adalah mengganggu keluarga saudaranya karena dendam pribadi yang terus bergejolak. Peran antagonis seolah sudah melekat dalam diri Kuran Rido. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Zero? Bukankah seharusnya Kuran Rido tak punya urusan dengan calon _hunter _yang bukan siapa-siapa itu.

Hujan pun berhenti, secercah cahaya matahari tampak mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya di ufuk timur.

.

**x****oxox**

**.**

Jika ada salah seorang manusia berpikir bahwa kehidupan vampir adalah indah dan menyenangkan, maka kalian salah. Bertahan hidup dengan meneguk secangkir darah, dan tidak perlu khawatir kematian akan menghampiri karenanya – menumpuk cairan berbau logam makhluk lain dalam tubuh demi kelangsungan hidup abadi yang seolah tak lekang oleh waktu. Lalu tinggal didalam kastil mewah dan tempat tidurmu adalah peti yang telah dihias agar kamu dapat terlelap dikala matahari sedang tinggi-tingginya. Semuanya adalah semu, itu hanya ada di cerita dongeng – mitos belaka.

Kenyataannya, kebanyakan vampir harus menanggung beban berat melebihi manusia. Mereka yang bisa hidup lama sekitar ratusan tahun sudah sering menyaksikan pedihnya kehidupan. Perang saudara, egoisme, kanibalisme serta eksistensi vampir yang tersingkir meski berusaha membaur. Tidak jarang banyak vampir yang memilih ingin bunuh diri. Tapi itu beda soal, dan hanya sepenggal kisah vampir lain. Bukan vampir yang ada di _Moon Dorm_, sudah cukup membahas tentang vampirnya.

Di suatu tempat yang gelap tampak muncul sosok berjalan mendekat menampilkan siluet merah terang, semerah darah. Matanya yang biasanya berwarna redup sekarang berkilat tajam.

"Zero, jangan harap dengan mendapatkannya bisa mengalahkanku" berkata pada angin yang berhembus lalu menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Shiki. Shiki, kau bisa mendengarku," sahutnya melalui batin. Berbicara lewat telepati sudah menjadi kemampuannya sebagai vampir _pureblood_.

...

'_Shiki. Shiki, kau bisa mendengarku,'_

"Ah- Kaname," sentak semua yang berada didekat Shiki terlonjak kaget. Pasalnya, sosok yang baru disebut Kaname oleh Shiki tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

"Kaname-_sama_! Cepat tanyakan dimana dia sekarang, Shiki!" ucap Ruka yang seenaknya saja menyerobot pembicaraan.

"Katakan aku juga kangen padanya," ceplos Aidou, tidak membaca situasi.

"Kamu kangen berbuat ulah dan hampir dibunuhnya kan, Hanabusa?" balas Kain pada Aidou. Yang disinggung justru memasang tampang 'itu bukan salahnya'.

"Sst- kalian tenang sedikit!" Shiki berbalik, menaruh telunjuk jarinya di depan bibir menyuruh supaya teman-temannya diam.

"Iya ada apa Kaname," Shiki menunggu jawaban Kaname.

"Aku minta pada kalian..."

"Tolong jaga Yuuki selama aku tidak ada," lanjutnya, setelah itu pembicaraan terputus. Bukan karena tidak ada sinyal atau apa, lagipula itu melalui telepati mana pakai sinyal. Mungkin karena ada suatu urusan terdesak.

.

**xoxox**

**.**

Siang itu di kantor kepala sekolah _Cross Academy_, terlihat Yuuki Cross – atau mungkin ia sudah berganti nama menjadi Yuuki Kuran, setelah ingatan dan kekuatannya sebagai vampir _pureblood_ kembali. Ia sedang duduk terdiam di depan seorang pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Kaein Cross – kepala sekolah sekaligus orang yang dipercaya oleh Juuri Kuran untuk merawat Yuuki yang kala itu masih kecil.

"Yuuki-_chan_, apa kau tidak bisa mengurungkan niatmu itu?" nadanya mulai terdengar serius.

"Maaf ketua, aku tidak bisa." ujar Yuuki tegas.

"Ini sudah seminggu sejak Zero menghilang, namun kita belum mendapatkan petunjuk apapun."

"Tapi Yuuki, Kaname-_kun_ berpesan agar kau tetap disini hingga ia kembali dari urusannya itu."

"Ya, aku ingat pesan itu ketua. Tapi sampai kapan aku harus menunggu _Onii-sama _selesai dengan urusannya dan kembali kesini?" tanya Yuuki.  
"Aku tidak tahan lagi terus berpangku tangan seperti ini, berpura-pura ceria seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Yuuki-_chan_," sela Kaien, khawatir.

Pemilik iris mata merah itu menerawang jauh. Ia teringat akan masa kecilnya bersama Zero, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Malam dimana Kaien Cross seorang vampir _hunter_ legendaris pulang membawa serta seorang anak laki-laki berambut silver, bermata violet yang tubuhnya dipenuhi luka. Hati Yuuki miris mengingat keadaan Zero pada saat itu.

"Aku merasa tidak berguna. Disaat aku membutuhkan Zero, ia selalu ada untukku. Tapi sekarang, apa yang kulakukan? Tidak ada, aku hanya diam disini, menunggu dalam kegelisahan." air matanya mulai berlinang. Topeng yang selama ini dikenakannya, ia tinggalkan sementara.

Melihat putri angkatnya menangis, Kaien segera menghampiri Yuuki dan memeluknya. Biasanya sebelum Kaien melakukan hal itu, Yuuki sudah lari menyelamatkan diri. Tapi sekarang, entah mengapa ia tak bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah putri kecilku, aku mengizinkanmu pergi. Biar nanti _otousan_ yang akan menjelaskannya pada Kaname-_kun_, ketika ia sudah kembali." ujar Kaien.

"_Arigatou_ _dichichou_, dan tolong lepaskan pelukanmu ini!" jawab Yuuki berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Hiks, Yuuki~ panggil aku _otousan_~" rengek Kaien, sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"_Dichichou_?" tanya Yuuki, polos. Lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kaien.

"_Otousan._" jawab Kaien, menegaskan. Tapi sepertinya Yuuki tidak peduli dengan koreksi ayah angkatnya tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat nanti malam ketua." ucap Yuuki sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

"Yuuki-_chan_," panggil Kaien, raut wajahnya berubah serius. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Yuuki menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Hati-hati! Ingat kau belum sepenuhnya mampu mengendalikan kekutanmu itu." lanjut Kaien.

"Baiklah ketua, aku mengerti." Yuuki kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Yuuki memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, mengemas barang-barang yang sekiranya perlu untuk dibawa selama perjalanan. Tentu saja membawa anti vampir serta senjata miliknya, yaitu _crossing road_. Sempat terbesit untuk membawa bekal dan juga peta, ketika ia menyadari tidak mengetahui arah tujuannya. Yang ada di benak Yuuki hanya Zero, ambisilah yang membuatnya nekat agar dapat bertemu dengannya. Yuuki merindukan Zero. Keinginannya kali ini lebih besar daripada apapun. Yuuki berjalan di salah satu lorong _Moon Dorm _sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, ia berpikir keras kemungkinan tempat yang biasa dikunjungi Zero.

"Cross-_san_, untuk apa kau membawa perlengkapan begitu?" tegur Ichijou, yang kebetulan berpapasan di lorong.

"Aku... Ingin mencari Zero," balas Yuuki, lirih.

"Tunggu! Kau jangan mencarinya sendiri dulu, Kaname akan khawatir padamu," mata Ichijou sedikit membelalak mendengar ucapan Yuuki.

"T-tapi bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa terus berdiam diri saja disini!" ucap Yuuki dengan nada yang semakin meninggi.

"Ichijou, Yuuki-_chan_! Ada apa?" Hanabusa yang kebetulan juga lewat, mendekati keduanya.

"Eh, Yuuki-_chan _mau pergi kemana?" tanya Hanabusa, begitu sudah mendekat.

"Dia, katanya ingin mencari Zero," Ichijou yang menjawab pertanyaan Aidou.

"Apa? Tidak boleh!"

"Kalian..." Yuuki kembali ingin memprotes, tapi Aidou melanjutkan "Kalau begitu ajak kami bersamamu," Yuuki terheran mendengar ucapan Aidou.

"Kamu tau kan kami bisa dibunuh Kaname jika tidak menemanimu, menjaga keselamatan Yuuki Kuran adalah tugas kami. Aku akan panggil yang lainnya," Aidou kemudian berlari menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan. "Tunggu sampai aku kembali,"

"Cih, suka seenaknya saja." Ichijou menepuk dahi dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Yuuki, tersenyum.

.

**xoxox**

**.**

Cipratan darah tercecer berantakan di sepanjang jalan yang dilalui pemuda berambut secoklat tanah dalam pot tanaman, mata merahnya berkilau terang pertanda ia tengah menggunakan kekuatannya.

'_Craaash'_

Menebas tanpa belas kasihan pada vampir-vampir yang ditemuinya. Beberapa potongan kepala tergeletak di atas tanah bahkan bagian tubuh lain, menjadi bukti kebrutalannya. Pakaian sang pemuda ikut terkena darah korbannya.

'_Syaaaat'_

Menyerang lagi puluhan vampir, tidak ratusan. Seakan tidak ada habis-habisnya. Namun hanya dengan sedikit dorongan tangannya ke depan di udara, beberapa vampir itu bagai tersayat-sayat mencipratkan darah pekat. Lalu tubuh vampir-vampir tersebut jatuh ke tanah yang kotor oleh darah dengan bola mata putih dan kulit pucat kering. Mereka, vampir itu bukan level-E melainkan level-D atau justru lebih tinggi lagi. Mereka tidak langsung menjadi abu bila terbunuh. Tapi sang pemilik rambut coklat gelap yang melawan vampir-vampir tersebut, lebih tinggi. Dialah _pureblood._

(_**'Hei, kau adalah vampir pureblood penerus keluarga Kuran, kan?'**_)

Yah, dia adalah penerus keluarga Kuran. Penerus golongan vampir pureblood terkuat, bahkan pemimpin dari segala vampir.

(**'**_**Sebagai sesama vampir pureblood suatu saat nanti kamu pasti akan mengerti perasaanku. Alasan mengapa aku jatuh cinta pada pelayanku sendiri,**__'_)

Sejujurnya, vampir _pureblood_ bernama Kuran Kaname sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud perasaan cinta sang vampir wanita – dulu. Rambutnya panjang tergerai dengan warna yang senada butiran salju, Shizuka.

(**'**_**Menjadi sempurna itu bukan segalanya, adakalanya kau akan merasa kesepian,'**__)_

Kaname merutuki Shizuka Hio yang pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya, apalagi kalimat yang terakhir. Kaname tidak mau mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ia merasa sendirian, bosan. Sangat sangat bosan, dan kesepian. '_Kesepian.'_

Padahal Kaname, dia punya segalanya, kehormatan – darah _pureblood _mengalir dalam dirinya yang menjadikannya vampir paling disegani. Dia punya kekuatan, wajah tampan, Kaname pun mempunyai adik kandung yang menyayanginya – Yuuki. Seharusnya keinginan duniawi Kaname dapat terpenuhi semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Para vampir juga turut tunduk padanya serta prestise agung yang selama ini disandangnya menjadi bukti mutlak. Tapi justru, kenapa terasa hampa. Seorang Kuran Kaname merasa hampa...

Hanya satu, orang yang benar-benar menentangnya. Dan itu membuat Kaname terbangun dari kehampaannya. Alasan mengapa dia berada di sini sekarang, bertarung demi orang itu.

.

_To Be Continue_

.

* * *

.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai sini (^_^)/ *tebar bunga*

Ini fanfiksi percobaan kolaborasi kita. Kami juga masih belum tau nih, fanfiksi ini kelanjutannya bagaimana *dzigh* terus bakal jadi straight atau justru belok shounen-ai. Meski KanaZe udah mulai nunjukin hints *Yuffy ditabok Arufi* tapi bisa saja malah ZeroYuuki atau KanaYuuki, yah entahlah~ *ngelirik Arufi* #byur

Haha, saya Yuffy adalah _half __fujoshi_ dan dia___ Arufia adalah __straightshipper. _Maaf kalau memang jadinya agak setengah-setengah ,_,

Kami berdua masih belajar jadi mohon masukan, saran, kritik, flame, serta permintaan _update_ *plak* kalian yah, di kolom _review _:)

Pokoknya apa aja deh, kami akan sangat senang sekali menerimanya :3

.

Bonus dari Yuffy, _side story_ **bagi yang tidak berkenan boleh abaikan**.

.

* * *

.

_*Side story (parody ver.)_

"Keluar!" pria vampir itu tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya bermain-main dengan Zero.

_'Sraakk, Srakk'  
_"Keluar kau yang bersembunyi di sana!" ujar sang vampir. Perhatiannya teralihkan pada sesuatu yang bergerak di balik semak-semak.

"Maaf mengganggu Rido-sama," sesosok gadis berwajah dingin bagaikan _cyborg keluar dari balik semak, lalu ia membungkukkan badannya._

"Ternyata kau, Seiren. Kamu memang menggangguku," pria vampir yang dipanggil Rido tersebut, berdecak kesal.

"Aku baru hampir mau lemonan sama Zero," lanjutnya.

_'Bletak'  
_"Siapa juga yg mau lemonan sama kamu, heh." Zero menabok muka vampir tua bangka itu.

"Tenang saja kalau begitu tuan, saya juga bersembunyi disini mau mengabadikan momen RidoZero. Tak ada KanaZero, RidoZero pun jadi," ucap Seiren sambil memegang kamera.

"Mati kalian! Dasar vampir mesum! Fujosh*t sialan!" Zero menimpuk keduanya dengan batu yang ada disekitar.

Fin

.

_Review, nee? ^w^_


End file.
